Fire Emblem: Song of Darkness
by Dark Cherubium
Summary: Sorry about the delay! The original adventure with my OC, Princess Lena, continues! Fantastic things await! Please, send in your OCs or suggestions for new jobs via Private messages or by reviews! R&R! Act 6 up!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: This is my first FE fanfic, and I do not own the game!

All characters, names and locations belong to someone else...

I just came up with an idea of creating my own Fire Emblem. The name of the game will be _Fire Emblem: Song of Darkness _and I will make the story as exciting as possible.

Now, what are the features in this story?

-New and Original classes and characters: I will create classes that did not appear in original games. They will be quite unique, and I will try to make it so.

**All suggestions and OC welcome! Just R&R**

-Exciting storyline & chapters (or so I hope)!

-New items and weapons!

-New Villains & Evil master plan!

-Fantastic beasts & magic & monsters & races & many more!

So here are the classes & descriptions I came up with. Though I may not include all of these jobs in the story, I just wanted to see how far my idea goes. If you wish to contribute, please try to be **realistic** about the job. They all must have weaknesses & strengths, not invincible. So here goes:

Basic Jobs:

Mage Lord: Magic-and-sword-wielding lord with an important mission.

Princess: Sword-wielding lord with an important mission

Witch: A female magician who basks in the dark arts and potion-making

Hunter: A bowman who hunts in the wilderness

Caster: Basic magician who excels in anima magic

Guard: A spear-wielder who protects his liege with valor

Dragoon: A horseman who ride with courage and sharp steel

Healer: Helpful magician who helps others with staves

Acolyte: Faithful believer in the powers of light

Bandit: Cunning and sneaky individual who steals and spies

Gryphon Rider: A proud warrior on a fierce gryphon with axes

Serpent Rider: Wild fighter who calls ocean his home

Hawk Knight: A hawk-riding warrior who wields spear

Beast Master: Mysterious warrior who controls and tames beasts

Zealot: A brutal swordsman who is devoted to his beliefs

Raider: Brave fighter who charges with axes in his hands.

Martial Artist: A vigilant combatant who can even fight without weapons

Songstress: a female whose song soothes others

Templar: magic-and-sword wielding warrior who fights for honor

Seer: A brooding mage who lingers at the boundaries of light and darkness

Fencer: A swift swordsman who penetrates enemy defenses easily.

Advanced Jobs:

Witch King: The supreme ruler of magic and war

Queen: The mistress of a rising nation

Wizard: The ultimate spell-caster to be reckoned with

Oracle: The maidens who seeks future with staves and magic

Spellweaver: Spell-and-weapon wielding elites who serves his king

Silver Knight: a heavy knight also apt at using magic

Prophet: a magician who sees truth through his light and dark magic

Saint: The holiest being of all human religion. Fights for the light

Gryphon Knight: A warrior on a gryphon who can use spear and axes

Hawk Mage: a hawk-riding mage with an ability to heal

Gryphon Lord: The master of the sky who uses strength if his axe

Ravager: a combatant who lives for fighting and plunder

Glade Rider: the guardian of the forests who uses bows and spears

Sentinel: An advanced archer who excels at ambush

Centurion: The leading captain of the guards who bravely attacks

Champion: The mightiest swordsman with amazing strength and valor

Beast Lord: The king of the animals who even controls demons

Assailant: A deadly swordsman with killing strokes and insane speed

Warlock: A great mage with an ability to use staves, anima, and dark magic

Cataphract: an armored heavy cavalry whose charge shatters all defenses.

Spy: a sneaky agent who excels at assassination

Serpent Lord: None can match this warrior at sea

Legend: a man whose fists are renowned through history

Crusader: a knight who fights for the sake of light

These are all, but please I NEED YOUR HELP! Please give suggestions so that I can organize this stuff into a long list or something. Also I need some new jobs for advanced cavalry and some jobs involved in healing and using dark magic. So any suggestion will be welcome, again, and I will get to working as soon as the suggestions are complete! Cheers!


	2. History of Gallacia

This is the prologue of Fire Emblem: Song of Darkness. Please, give comments or suggestions for it!

_When the son of men rises to be the greatest of all the minds, darkness and light will feud to contend for its dominion. But neither of them shall sing the sacred song of triumph, for it will be the mortal himself who shall keep his own tune._

-Verse 12, Book 4 of_ "The Prophesies of Bregnion"_

When the world of Gallacia was young, the Old Gods made among them a race of fairest beings to populate the barren land. With blood of magic running through their veins, the people called themselves Valedorei, or "Spell-Singers."; the later generations of historians will call them "elves."

Bolstered by their abilities and graces of the Gods, the elves built magnificent civilizations all over the world, their citadels looking over the mountains and the seas. The power of magic was at its peak.

Yet, the hearts of elves were quick to change. It did not happen in one night, but elves gradually began to question the authorities of Gods. They never rejected nor neglected their creators, but for the first time, elves were thinking on their own will. Nor did this please the Old Gods, who were alarmed at how fast their creations have grown to challenge their might. Outraged, they created another race who could match the elves in power.

The new race did not have the natural affinity of magic nor were they fair in appearance. One thing drove them to glory, however: their insatiable thirst for knowledge and curiosity. While elves were complacent with their own achievements, the new race developed quickly into a great power. They called themselves in simple words: humans.

The tension between elves and men grew until, as gods have intended, a great war broke between the two. Elves fought men, and men fought elves in every corner of the world, many perishing as result. The conflict was called "The Purge."

At last, it was men who were victorious over the elves. The elves, humbled and routed, were nearly wiped out or assimilated into the human race. The last vestiges of elf-civilizations were destroyed and forgotten. Meanwhile, the Old Gods were pleased for the consequences, and expected their new servants to worship them. Ironically, the trouble was far from over.

What Gods did not expect was that humans were already thinking for their own, instead of following their wills. Their quest for knowledge has driven the humans deep into their own minds and reasons for answers, and thought independently. Gods, too busy taking revenge upon the elves, oversaw their mistake. Already, much of humanity had turned away from the gods, instead forging their own paths in the world. Gods, whose powers stemmed from the faiths of their followers, frantically and uselessly tried to retain control. Yet, they found themselves powerless, and finally retreated away from Gallacia.

For humans, more changes took place. As elves assimilated into humanity, there rose groups of humans who inherited Elven blood. Although they were still human, the rest of their brethren shunned them and regarded them with jealousy and hatred. These people, called Silesians, had the greatest skills and affinities with magic. For the other humans, they had to use spells or incantations to draw out their power, while Silesians drew magic from the elements themselves.

Millennia have passed, and past conflicts became all but legends and myths. Humans created nation all over the world, and prospered. Or it seemed…

The year is now 458 A.G. Signs of trouble began to stir, and evil set foot in the hearts of men…

R&R! OCs welcome!


	3. Part 1, Act 1: The Revolution

_The world of Gallacia was separated into several human nations. Each of them was unique in its own right, and the nations existed so far in harmony. _

_To the west, along the western shores, lay the Kingdom of Meticia, ruled by Ioven, the warrior king. Famous for their mercantile economy and navy, it was one of the major powers of Gallacia. _

_To the south lay the Grand Duchy of Terabius, ruled by ambitious Duke Larson. Though powerful in their own right, the nation was always tributary to Meticia and her power. _

_Across the Ocean in the Eastern continent, there lay the City-State of Argonine, ruled by the republic council of senators. Mostly populated by the Silesians, the city is famous for its magical researches, though secluded from other nations. _

_To the north of Argonine beyond the Great Woods was the Zeracon Federation, the alliance of northern tribes living on harsh and frigid wastelands. Since no crop grew in that land, Zeracon was famous for its mercenary companies. _

_To the south of Argonine lies the mighty Bosphorian Empire, rich from its caravans bringing wealth across the desert. Resilient Emperor Dacian rules the vast desert power._

_The last nation to join them is the Republic of Garyon, on the islands of the Ocean. It is ruled currently by the Consul Faigin._

_It is summer, Gallacia, 458 A.G. _

_The peace among the nations is suddenly perturbed by a great turmoil in the Kingdom of Meticia. _

_Now, King Ioven was a great warrior, but he is a foolish and arrogant man as well. He ruled his people with harsh taxes and military. Though the people and even much of the nobility despised him, they welcomed his daughter, Princess Lena. Kind hearted and caring, she is the idol for many people, who long for her succession. _

_Amongst all this, however, a religious cult called Rionism begins to spread through the kingdom. Led by a mysterious prophet known as Merovine, the cult called for equal rights and treatment among people, winning a tremendous support from the lower classes. King Ioven, seeing this a threat, had issued orders to suppress the cult. _

_In a shocking move, Merovine calls for an outright revolution..._

Part 1: Metician Campaign

Act 1: The Revolution

Salone, the capital of Meticia

The sun was rising upon the great city, rousing it from its long slumber. But its citizens were not slumbering- many were already up, and most of them were gathered in the central city square. They all seemed roused up, their faces flushed with anger and excitement. In the middle of the huge mob, a robed and hooded man was standing up in the podium, giving a vehement speech.

"How long will you hold back you anger, your grief, and your courage? Will you let this tyrant take away the natural rights and privileges that were given to you from birth? Surely, to die through honor is better than suffer through this life of disgrace, where you will all be the toy of Ioven. I call you, my brothers and sisters, to stand up to this act of utmost villainy. With me at the front, we shall become not peasants, not some low-life, but humans as we were born to be! What say you!"

At the last shout from the man-Merovine-the crowd exploded in a huge roar of approval, cheering and roaring. Their eyes were full of hope and rage as well.

"Rise up, Rionist men and women! Grab your weapons and tools, and march on to reform this land!"

At once, chaos reigned upon the city. Grabbing whatever weapons they had, the citizens attacked soldiers and garrisons, overwhelming them easily. Smoke, screams, and terror gripped the city. The majority of the crowd soon began to march for the castle, where the King was.

_At the Castle, meanwhile..._

The throne room was only occupied by few guards and some attendants of the king. But tension itself was present in the dimly lit room. On the throne sat King Ioven, an elderly but formidable man. He had a grayish beard and a physique, which surpassed all others'. He looked brooding, and constantly frowned. Suddenly, the door of the room burst open, and a soldier came staggering in.

"Your highness, it's emergency! The rebels have already overwhelmed the city guards, and they are besieging the castle! We are holding them back, but we cannot guarantee our safety for long!"

The king gave an angry roar and rose up from the throne.

"Arrragh, Imbeciles! Peasants! How dare they defy my rule? This is my kingdom, no one else's! Call the garrison commander. I will show them who's really in charge here!"

The soldier stammered back.

"But my lord, the garrison commander has already been killed. In fact, the mob is marching around with his head on a stake-"

"All right, then. I will go out myself and teach them a lesson! I will not be scoffed at while I live! All of you guards, follow me and prepare for battle!"

Ioven stormed out of the room, followed by several of his men. One knight, however, looked thoughtful; he hesitated for the moment, and then headed for another room where an important person resided...

The royal bedroom was richly decorated, and its colorings would seem to make anyone happy. But its owner, Princess Lena (Princess, Lv. 1) was not happy at the moment. In fact, she was pacing back and forth in her room, silently lamenting. She had a light brown, long hair which she had in a ponytail, and green eyes. She wore leather pants, boots, cotton blouse, and a leather vest.

"How did it come to this? Why did this happen?"

She silently whispered, though no one was in the room. There was a knock on her door, and a knight came in. He was an older man, in his twenties, with a blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a heavy armor, and held a steel lance. Lena lit up and smiled.

"Nelson! What brings you here?"

Nelson, the captain of the Imperial bodyguards, was a private bodyguard of Lena since she was a child. He was also her sword instructor, which Lena had taken a great liking. To her, Nelson (Cataphract, Lv.2) was like her brother.

"I am sorry, milady, but there is no time for pleasantries. You must escape quickly."

"Why? The people always loved me, as I loved them. They would not harm me, would they?"

Nelson shook his head.

"No, milady. They are now a mob, and they will stop at nothing to kill the entire royal family, even you. They will break in soon. You must get out, while I hold them at bay. Please use the back passage. It will be relatively safe there."

"But…But how about you?"

Nelson smiled.

"Do not worry about me, princess. Just make sure you stay safe. And here, use this rapier to protect yourself."

Lena grasped the sword Nelson handed her, and looked up.

"Please, Nelson…Promise me you will return to me safely."

"I will, milady, I will."

With that, Nelson disappeared out of the room. Lena, too, after packing her belongings, set outside her room.

The castle was at turmoil. Servants and maids were running about, and soldiers were hurrying to their positions. Lena started down the corridor. Few minutes later, she found herself alone in the back passage, without anyone to notice her. Suddenly, she heard a noise around the nearby corner. She drew the rapier, and called out.

"Who's there?"

"Ah!"

A soldier, a girl about her age, stepped out, looking peevish. She had small plate armor on, with a helmet perched on top of her head. She had blue, short, hair, brown eyes, and an iron lance in her hand. She fumbled around, and saluted.

"What are you doing here, soldier?"

"Ah..well..uh...Captain Nelson sent me, milady. He told me to guard you outside to the castle!"

Lena sighed, thinking of Nelson's kindness.

"Very well, soldier. What is your name?"

The girl stammered.

"Alyce, ma'am. Alyce of the 4th Praetorian Brigade!"

"All right, Alyce (Guard, Lv. 1). Let's go."

"We should hurry. I heard that the western gate has already been breached!"

The pair quickly ran down the path. However, it wasn't long until they had company, this time hostile. Three men, obviously part of the mob, blocked their way. Two had axes, and the leader had a sword.

"Well, well, look at these fine chicks, fellas! And one of them is the princess! Oh my, we will have a fine night tonight, heh?"

The leader drawled, and two other men sniggered.

Lena stepped forward.

"Look, gentlemen. I swear I have nothing against the people of the kingdom. I loved all of them. So please, be reasonable and-"

"I don't care about what you did! All you will love is me, in my bed tonight! So give up!"

Alyce frowned.

"It's no use, milady. These thugs are to be fought, not parleyed."

"So you will fight us, heh? Let's get them, boys!"

The leader and two men charged, raising their weapons.

But two girls were ready, too. Lena blocked an axe with her rapier, and smoothly stabbed the man in the stomach. Then, she sliced the neck of another man, who gagged and fell. The leader looked panicked, and tried to run, but Alyce instead impaled his back with her lance.

Cleaning their weapons, the girls said nothing, but Alyce noticed that Lena's face was ashen, stricken with sudden grief. As they exited the castle's secret exit, she could've sworn Lena shed a tear.

Will Princess Lenna and Guard Alyce escape from the capital city? Hang on for the next act, "Flight from Salone!"

Please, R&R!


	4. Part 1, Act 2:Flight from Salone

Act 2: Flight from Salone

Please R&R!

Sun was blazing high when Princess Lena and Alyce emerged onto the streets of Salone. The former capital was now reduced into a battlefield of chaos and violence. Everywhere, corpses littered the roads, and stench of blood and smoke stung their noses. Shocked and somber, Lena wandered into the desolate road.

"I...I never wanted this…I never…"

She suddenly burst into tears. Alyce helplessly stood, not knowing what to do.

"I only wanted best for my people, and...and I do agree that they should be treated as same as us. But, I didn't want this! Death is everywhere now, Alyce!"

"It is not your doing, milady. The hearts of men are darker than you think."

"But still…Have I done something wrong? Do I even deserve to be the princess?"

Alyce comfortingly patted Lena on her shoulder.

"Whatever you say, milady, I will serve you as my liege. No one else deserves more to be a princess, and you did your best to be one."

Lena sniffed.

"Th-Thank you, Alyce."

"It is my honor, ma'am."

The pair soon hurried down the streets to the main gates. Yet, they knew that danger was still abound until they were out of the city altogether. Cautious, they ran down the road.

Meanwhile…

"My lord Merovine, we nearly have secured the entire city. Some are resisting, especially in the eastern roads, but we will have them soon."

A man holding a sword approached the hooded prophet, who was now sitting on the top of a house, watching the revolution. The man had a black hair, gray eyes, and a thin scar along his left cheek. He wore a leather jacket with cutoffs, and long cloth pants, and cotton shirts. The prophet beheld him silently.

"Good, Captain Gardner. Make sure to finish the job properly. Soon our other brothers and sisters will complete the jobs in other cities. And captain?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Our scouts report me that Princess Lena is on the run. She could not have gone far, so capture her at all costs. Kill her if she resists"

"But milord, the princess has been so kind to us for years. How can we-"

Merovine held a finger.

"Captain, it is all part of our glorious plan. Compassion does not help here."

Gardner looked sullen, but nodded. Then he left the building. Merovine looked out into the carnage before him. A crooked grin slightly appeared on his face.

On the eastern roads, the last pocket of loyalist resistance was fighting on. Entrenched behind a makeshift barricade, soldiers huddled, besieged by the mob who was now throwing axes, stones, and arrows. Among the soldiers was a young man, riding a horse. He had a light purple hair, blue eyes, and a really cheerful face. Though other soldiers looked grim, he was smiling. Soon, a soldier approached him.

"Captain, the mob is trying to make a charge. I don't think we can hold them off."

"Really?"

The man stood up, and addressed the soldiers.

"Hear me, fellow men! The enemy are about to charge, and we have no choice but to fight. But have no fear; we all should know that life is just another game we play. We have played all we want, drank, and partied around. We were pieces of dirty scumbags! So let us show these enemies how scumbags meet their end, with sharpened steel!"

The soldiers gave a small cheer, though many were confused whether their captain was encouraging them or he was just saying their lives were all shit. The captain took no heed, however. He checked his light armor, his sword, and lowered the visor on his helmet. He did have reason to fight: he saw that the mob has burned down his favorite tavern. All those good ale! They will pay, oh yes. He didn't care about his life. After all, his life was some joke gods came up with one day.

"Look, Princess. There seems to be a commotion."

Alyce pointed at the big crowd around the corner, while both of them concealed themselves in the nearby alley.

"Looks like some soldiers are still fighting, and leading them is… Ah!"

Alyce suddenly paled.

"What's the matter?"

Lena asked. Alyce stammered.

"It's Evan! Oh, no, I hoped not to see him today."

"What's the matter with him?"

"He's the one who's keep making fun-oh it's just that he is some really weird, cynical ass."

Alyce grimaced, but Lena suddenly stepped forward.

"We should help them! Come, Alyce."

"Oh, no…"

The mob suddenly charged. Some shot arrows, and some had axes. But Evan (Dragoon, Lv.2) took no heed, but just charged back. He swung his sword, and sliced off a man's head, while dodging lance thrusts. Some soldiers were helping him, some throwing javelins. He felt blades tearing at his thigh, and stabbed once more into the crowd. He loved this shit. It made him feel like a real badass.

Lena and Alyce approached the mob from behind. Taking note of them, some men rushed at them. Lena dodged an axe stroke and stabbed forth. Jumping clear of another swing, she charged with her rapier at the man so fast that she could make multiple, lightening-quick stabs in one attack. (Critical) Alyce was having some difficulty with a man with an axe, but she managed at last to pierce his head. Suddenly, an arrow flew into her, but her armor easily deflected the projectile. Picking up a javelin from a dead foe, she hurled it at the archer, knocking him down. She was mad that she had to help that jerk Evan. He is born to torment me for all eternity, she thought. Well, the worse thing would be having him as a company. She thanked that it has not come to that.

Evan noticed some women taking down the mob. Squinting, he saw that one was his liege, the sweet and so-naïve princess, and the other one was…

"Ha!"

It was his favorite target, Alyce. Of all people to come and aid him! He renewed his fight with extra vigor, but cringed when a soldier next to him went down with an axe in his head. Soon, all the mob fell save for one, a huge man with an equally huge axe. He roared, and charged at the princess, who parried the blow. After few fights, however, the princess lost her balance and fell, and the man raised his axe for the final blow…until Evan rode by and decapitated him.

"Well, that's six for me, fatso. How many did you kill?"

Evan sniggered while Alyce suddenly grew red.

"I'm not fat. I just do more exercises than any other girls at my age!"

"But how can you deny what are? After all, you were fat from the start."

While Alyce did not look fat at all, she certainly seemed so roused up. Lena looked at the fighting couple, sweat-dropping.

Evan noticed Lena, and bowed down.

"Hail, Princess Lena! I am Evan, the squad leader of the 3rd Street Patrol Brigade. Except that everyone else has been killed."

"I welcome you, Evan. Are you well?"

Evan shrugged.

"Most certainly. But it's not safe here, ma'am. We should get out of here. The Eastern gate is right past that corner."

"We will need all the help we can get. Evan, will you join us in our flight?"

"Of course, milady. Especially when I can get to chew up Alyce all day, heh, heh."

He heard no response from Alyce, who was now on the verge of passing out due to shock and surprise.

"Let us hurry. We are not safe here."

The trio passed the gate into wilderness, surprisingly getting no resistance. Yet, as they disappeared into the horizon, a man appeared on the top of the city walls, and watched them go.

"May the fortune be with you, princess, and please be safe."

Captain Gardner then walked down into the streets, ready to clean up the mess.

How was that? R&R!

Note: Some new Jobs!

NPC jobs: In addition to soldiers and brigands, I have added more!

-Militia: a crude citizen-soldier wielding axes or swords.

-Cultist: a follower of Rionism who uses dark magic

Playable Classes:

-Pariah: A mage-priest who turned to the darkness for answers. Uses Dark Magic.

-Reaver: A Silesian horseman who have a high magic resistance. Uses Swords.


	5. Part 1, Act 3: Into the Maelstrom

Act 3: Into the Maelstrom

The sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon as three fugitives walked on the long road. It has been many hours since they escaped from the city, and of course, the three were all extremely tired. Dust and sweat that covered them didn't help either.

Lena suddenly stopped.

"Where are we supposed to go, exactly?"

Alyce and Evan looked clueless as well.

"Well, milady, my suggestion is to try and go to another city within the kingdom. We might be safe for the moment there, wouldn't we?"

Evan spoke up. Alyce frowned.

"But isn't it too risky? After all, the revolution spread rather quickly. There is no saying we will not encounter another wave of those militias."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, you fat-face."

"Who are you calling fat-face, you freaking dolt!"

Alyce and Evan then began to scuffle and pound each other up. Lena, unable to restrain her subjects, sighed and looked on the map that she brought along.

She saw that the nearest city was Wellest, a small city about eight miles away. She realized that they could not make it to the city today, but saw that there was a small village in between, in a mile's walk. Though Lena wasn't sure whether these Rionists were in control there, she decided to try her luck.

"We're heading for Wellest. But we should stop by at the nearby village."

"Yes, milady, we are at your service," said Alyce and Evan, both of them having received a black eye each.

It was almost dark when they finally saw the village entrance. It was quite small, but strangely, she could not see anyone wandering about. Curtains were drawn in the windows, and lights were all off. Warily, the trio ventured in, slowly walking down the road.

"Do you think something happened here?"

Lena whispered.

"Perhaps, milady. Let us not lower our guards."

Alyce barely said it when suddenly there was a sharp whistle call. As quick as flash, doors opened, shouts went up, windows lit up, and the next thing they knew, a ring of angry-looking peasants surrounded them, holding crude weapons such as pitchforks. Lena and her subjects drew their weapons, ready for fight.

"You ain't getting anything from us, brigands!"

An angry shout went up from the crowd, and wave of hostile murmurings arose.

"Why you- wait. Brigands? How dare you call us brigands? We are from the capital!"

Evan snarled. The crowd looked stupefied, and looked at each other. Then an old man suddenly came from the crowd. He squinted at the three fugitives, and suddenly let out a cry of fear. Turning, he whacked his cane at the villagers.

"Idiots, idiots, idiots! This is the princess herself, you morons! You just insulted her! You all should have looked before you made your move!"

Panicked, the crowd suddenly knelt before Lena and her entourage. The old man bowed.

"I am terribly sorry, your highness. I am the elder of this village, and I will be responsible for this mess. We have mistaken you for brigands! Please, we will take whatever punishment you give us."

Lena smiled.

"It's all right. We have been through a lot more tougher things before."

"Oh, I heard the capital has been wrecked. We all gravely feared for your safety, princess."

"Well, I am here now."

Lena laughed.

"Thank you, your highness. You all must be famished. Please, come this way. We will prepare you food, supplies, and places to rest."

"And some hay for my horse, too!"

Evan added as they followed the elder.

The meal was small compared to what Lena used to eat in the palace, but she didn't care. She was even grateful that they did get something to eat. Alyce and Evan sat with her around the table, eating as well.

"I am sorry that the meals are not so good, your highness. Since the brigands appeared, supplies have been getting short in here."

The elder approached.

"Brigands? Here in Meticia?"

Lena asked, surprised.

"Aye, they have been raiding the village for many weeks, milady."

A voice came from the door. A young teen stood there. He had a smooth red hair, with a bandana around it. His eyes were blue, and he was wearing pants, sandals, a cloth shirt, and a jacket. Right now, he held an iron bow in one hand and a dead deer over the other shoulder.

"Ah, this is my grandson, Ronald. He just came from hunting in the forest."

"I heard you were here in the house, princess. I am honored by your presence."

Ronald bowed, and Lena smiled and greeted back.

"Have you been fighting back at all?"

Evan asked. The elder sighed.

"We have endured much, but those scumbags threatened to burn down the entire village tonight. We haven't seen them yet, but we are ready to fight at last."

"Those men will regret that they ever set foot in our village!"

Ronald growled, stringing his bow.

"Ever since those heretics Rionists raided the capital, we have not known peace. All we can do is to pray. Without order and law, brigands roam freely."

"Then you are not Rionists?"

Lena asked. Elder shook his head.

"No, princess. All we believe is the goodness in the forces of the light."

Lena was silent for the moment, and then suddenly spoke.

"We shall help you in defense against the brigands."

The elder looked surprised.

"Really, milady?'

"I will never tolerate this act that threatens my people. As much as we nobles are given, that much responsibility we shall bear for the nation."

"We are with you, milady."

"Me, too!"

Alyce, Evan, and Ronald spoke.

Elder bowed.

"We are blessed by your presence milady. We are so grateful."

Soon, the party prepared for battle. Lena found an armory in the village, and with the blue gem she had, purchased an iron sword for herself and an iron lance for Evan. At a shop, she bought four potions, including Ronald's. The villagers flocked to their princess, hope gleaming in their eyes.

"All men who are capable of fighting, please bear arms with us!"

Evan called out, and men cheered, waving their knives and pitchforks.

"I. too, shall assist in your cause."

A gentle voice sounded through the crowd, and a man stepped forward. He was a delicate-looking man with a pale-blonde hair that reached to his shoulders, brown eyes, and a pale skin. He was wearing a robe, signifying him as a clergyman.

Lena lit up.

"A clergy…Are you an acolyte, good sir?"

"Well…actually no. I am merely a healer, but I will be able to heal your wounds should you get hurt. My name is Lester. I was visiting the village for medical aid from Wellest."

Evan shook his hand vigorously.

"Thank you for your assistance, Master Lester."

"Ow, Ow! Not so hard, please!"

Lester grimaced.

Suddenly, there was a shout from the edge of the village.

"The brigands are coming!"

"To your positions!'

Lena shouted as she drew her sword. She and Alyce would be defending the northern part of the village, while Evan and Ronald would take the southern entrance. Lester (Healer, Lv.2) would stand in between, going back and forth.

Lena gazed into the darkness. She could make out dim forms emerging from the night, howling and roaring, brandishing their weapons. Brigands had axes, and there were some bow-users as well. She tightened her grip on her sword.

Ronald (Hunter, Lv. 2) notched his first arrow and let loose. A Brigand shouted in pain and swore as the arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. Suddenly, they charged.

In both entrances, defenders and the bandits clashed. Hacking through with their axes, the brigands cut down some villagers, but Evan kept his cool with his sword ready. He parried a blow from a brigand and cut his arm, and stabbed him through the neck. His horse meanwhile kicked and trampled whoever dared to approach her. All the while, Ronald let loose an arrow after another. Suddenly, he felt a hand axe fly by, cutting his arm deeply. He fell, grimacing.

"Here you go!"

Lester approached him quickly and muttered some incantations, and his staff emitted some light that instantly healed Ronald. He got back up, smiling.

"Thanks, Mister Lester!"

"You're welco-Ah!"

A bandit suddenly seemed to have decided that Lester was an easier target, and swung his axe at him. The healer fell backwards, cowering. Quickly, Ronald shot an arrow at the attacker at a point-blank range, severing his head.

On the other side of the village, fighting was much fiercer. Lena had parried blows and cut down many men, but there seemed to be always more. Alyce, who was caring to knock out the archers with her javelin, looked as if she was about to collapse. Suddenly, a hand axe flew and hit her on the side of her head. Alyce fell, unconscious. (Not dead!)

"Alyce!"

Lena barely had time to look after her companion, for another bandit lunged at her. Thankfully, a villager intercepted him and stabbed him with a pitchfork. Lester ran towards them and dragged Alyce out from the fighting.

"Hiyahh!"

Lena let out a cry and stabbed once more into another enemy.

Meanwhile…

"Boss, we are out of men! The villagers and the outsiders are tough!"

A brigand goon reported to his burly leader.

"Arr, those incompetent fools! I will teach them how to fight!"

Grabbing his steel axe, he charged.

Lena panted as she took down the last brigand she saw. Things seemed quite bad. Alyce was still out, Evan looked as if he was about to fall from his horse, and Ronald looked half-dead. Only Lester, who was running around and tending to the wounded, looked least harmed. Lena took out her last potion and gulped it down.

Suddenly, he heard a wild war cry. She saw the biggest brigand, with a steel axe, charging at her. She ducked and stabbed, but the brigand still attacked. Desperately, she plunged the sword deeper into his belly, who grunted with pain. Nevertheless, he raised his axe and prepared to take a final blow. Taking the last drop of strength left in her, Lena cut upwards, leaving a huge and deep cut from the brigand's belly to his neck.

The man staggered and fell, with his death gurgle. The remaining villagers, with pitchforks and knives, finished the job.

The princess felt so tired. She sat against the wall of a house and let out a long breath. This has been a hard battle, Lena thought. Will she have to face many perils like these in the future? She didn't know. All she wanted now was a drink of water.

How was that? If you find some problems, please do not hesitate to make a comment about it!

Note: More classes! Remember, I **may** **not** be using all of them in this story!

-**Unicorn Rider**: A unicorn-riding healer with high evasion rate.

-**Slayer**: An advanced knight who has attack bonus against demons and beasts.


	6. Part 1, Act 4: Reality Betrayed

Act 4: Reality Betrayed

Princess Lena never knew sleep was such a good thing before, but at this moment, she realized how heavenly it was. As she lay in the bed, watching the sun rise, Lena felt so refreshed from yesterday's brutal battle. But she did feel guilty as well. Should she be so peaceful while her people suffered under the waves of such turmoil?

After breakfast, Lena and her party prepared to leave for Wellest. After some discussions, Ronald also persuaded his grandfather to let him go with his new liege. Now, he happily stood, with his backpack and his bow. Lester accompanied as well, since the cathedral which he worked in was in Wellest.

The village elder has prepared much provisions and supplies for their gratitude. Even though Lena assured him that they would fare well without them, the elder insisted on.

"One more thing, milady. Please, take this item with you. I had it since when I was young, but now, I think it should belong to you."

"What is it?"

"This is called "Ivory Arrow." It is a magical item which would imbue a power to anyone who excels in bows."

Lena could do nothing but to thank.

"Please, it is just a trifling sum compared to what you have done for us last night. May your journey be well and safe, milady."

Lena set out once again to her wandering with a lighter heart. At least, she knew that many people still believed in her.

The walk to Wellest was not as boring or arduous as it has been before. Joined by two more companions, Lena found that she finally had some new people to talk to. Evan was always poking fun at Alyce, who would retaliate with flurry of punches, and it was true that that was not really fun to look at. She instead had an interesting conversation with Lester, who turned out to be a serene and gentle man. The subject was mostly about what he did and about Wellest.

"…and so that's why I first came to the cathedral and began to work as a healer. Of course, people were always kind to me whenever I visited their houses for medical or spiritual aid. This life surely is a blessing from the light."

Lester dreamily said, as he walked down the road next to Lena.

"That sounds so wonderful! Wellest must be a great place to live. Do all people believe in the graces of the light?"

"Almost all of them do. In fact, they all take great interest in my sermons, which I make every once or so. You will definitely find them charming, milady. The mayor will provide with a safe place to recollect your thoughts."

Lester smiled peacefully. Lena felt happy that at least someone was peaceful in mind, and be perfectly happy. Perhaps, the revolution had not taken everything yet, she thought.

Couple of hours later, the party came to a hill that led them upwards.

"Ah! This is it, milady. Over this hill is Wellest. The cathedral I work for is considered rather sacred, so why don't we-"

All of a sudden, the healer's face paled into the look of utmost horror. The party stared at their destination, which was engulfed by flame and smoke. Chaotic screams issued from everywhere.

"No! Wellest must be under attack!"

Lester frantically shouted, and before anyone could stop him, ran towards the city.

"Come on!"

Another battle seemed to await them, yet again.

As the party rushed through the broken city gates, Lena was stunned. Was it a de'ja vu? She was reminded of Salone, in a smaller version. Yet, what made her really surprised was that some of the attackers, who were running about unchecked, were in Metician Army uniforms. They were making havoc, along with the militia.

"You! Soldier! Name your position and rank!"

Evan shouted at the nearby Guard, who was torching a house. He turned, and a look of a horrifying zeal came upon his face.

"For Lord Merovine! For Rionism!"

With that, he lunged at Evan with his lance, catching him off guard. Alyce quickly threw a javelin, knocking him down.

"What the HELL! Why…they belonged to our national army! What's going on? Why are they…?"

Evan shouted panicked, steadying his horse.

Lena felt dizzy. Was this the trick of Rionism again? She calmed herself, and took her sword out.

"Let us find out later after we calm this riot down. For Meticia! Yaahh!"

The last army of Meticia charged into the fray.

Meanwhile…in another part of Wellest….

The fury of the mob was raging in the northern streets. Everywhere, men were killing, laughing, and screaming, wreaking havoc. Only one person was unaffected, though. In front of a cathedral, a young woman in a clergy's robe was trying to talk to one of the rioters. She had a long, indigo hair and orange eyes, and held a tome in her hands. Currently, a look of great despair and pleading was upon her beautiful face.

"Please…listen to me! This is not the way of the light! All you are doing is causing more evil in this world, and-"

The man snarled.

"Listen, lady. What have you done to us, heh? Have you promised us better lives? Have you promised my starving children food? All you have done is to talk! Nothing came from the light!"

"But I did-"

"Forget that religion! Now die!"

The man tried to swing his sword. The woman, startled, quickly muttered an incantation with her hands on her shining tome.

"In the name of the light…Ray!"

A sparkle of light burst in front of the man, incinerating his body. He fell slowly onto the road. Choking a sob, the woman ran into the cathedral and closed its doors. She sank onto the floor, and began to cry.

"No…what have I not done? Have I wronged them? Could I have done anything better? Oh, light, please tell me what this means…"

The woman's wails echoed in the empty church.

Unknown to the woman, however, there was another soul who was not being affected by the ongoing chaos, either. Now, this woman was in another building, surrounded by her former men. She was wearing cavalry armor, though she couldn't get to her horse yet. She had a green hair with one ponytail tied with a hair-band and red eyes. Gripping her steel sword, the commander glared at the traitors. Soldiers were currently trying to persuade her.

"Please, commander. You must see the wisdom in this revolution! This is a great chance to rebuild our nation, a paradise where no person is inferior any other! Please, lead us in this cause."

One soldier pleaded, while other men nodded.

But the commander's indignant face was unchanged.

"You traitors! All you are doing is to destroy everything we have built in our lives! Can't you see this is not the paradise you speak of, you MORONS!"

She spat, and soldiers sighed.

"Very well, commander. You leave us no choice."

A scuffle followed, and though the commander fought valiantly, she was outnumbered, and soon was overpowered. Now, lying on the floor, all tied up and gagged, she was struggling all her might to get free. The traitors left her in the stable, with the door locked. Perhaps, though unlikely, her former comrades like that irresponsible Evan might come to help, she thought. But that would be really unlikely. She continued to struggle, but without avail.

Lena's party came to a crossroad. In both paths, they could see havoc being wreaked.

"We have no choice, but to split up. Ronald and Lester, follow me! Evan, will you take the other path with Alyce?"

Lena shouted as she took off one path with the said people. Evan sighed, and kicked his stirrups.

"All right, fat-face, it's you and me. Try not to fall behind."

"I'll be right behind you, asshole."

Alyce gritted her teeth as she charged.

The first party-Lena, Ronald, and Lester came to a crowd of men in Imperial uniforms. Glee was on their faces, as they plundered and burned. Lena could not see anything; burning with anger, and despair, she swung her sword into the back of a Militia, his spine snapping in two. Two guards turned, and with a cry of rage, thrust their spears in. Ronald put an arrow in one's head, but the other Guard managed to stab Lena's stomach. The princess fell with a sharp pain, and was immediately rewarded with another as the Guard smacked her head with the butt of his spear.

"Princess! Use this sword that I found in the chest!"

Looking up, Lena saw Lester poking his head out of a nearby house, and he threw a heavy-looking sword. Lena caught it, and without moment's hesitation, swung it at the guard. Surprisingly, it not only cut through a sturdy armor, but also snapped the lance in two. Lena looked down to see that she had an armorslayer. Lester quickly stepped out, and healed her wounds.

"Are you all right, princess?"

"I am. Thank you so much for the sword."

With a renewed vigor, she charged once more. This time, she saw a mob besieging a cathedral. Every once and then, a strange sparkle of light would burst in front of them, hurting them constantly. (A light magic attacking through the wall…)

"NOOOO! That is the cathedral I am working for!"

Lester paled in absolute horror, and forgetting that he could not fight, he charged at the men, who were now ramming the door with heavy furniture. Whacking his staff, Lester tried to bat away the surprised crowd, who had never seen a healer attack with a staff. Rushing to his aid, Lena and Ronald easily dispatched the panicked mob, which scattered.

Lester banged at the cathedral door frantically.

"Sister Celine! Are you not harmed!"

"Brother Lester? Is that you?'

The door cautiously opened, and a frightened and worn face appeared. Its owner-Sister Celine (Acolyte, Lv. 5)- was trembling badly. Lester smiled.

"Thank the light you are safe!"

"Brother Lester…I…I…"

With that, Celine broke into another sob.

"Our neighbors, Lester…They all turned against us…"

"It's all right now…"

Lena and Ronald watched sympathetically. Will another suffer from this revolution?

Meanwhile, on the other part of the street, Alyce and Evan were back-to-back, fighting off the mob. With a new heavy spear he found, Evan stabbed a guard in the chest, and swerved around to trample a soldier trying to stab his horse. All the while, Alyce was swinging her lance, occasionally punching those who came too close.

"Your fists have gotten fatter, Alyce. Or are my eyes deceived?"

Evan snickered. Alyce couldn't believe he could come up with a crude joke at a time like this.

"They have grown stronger from punching you all the time, idiot!"

Alyce's lance suddenly snapped, and she went for an instant headlock and flipped over a militia. He went flying, screaming, into a nearby garbage can.

Evan gulped, and edged away from Alyce until he was galloping away.

"Hmm, chicken."

Alyce smirked as she delivered an uppercut into another enemy's chin. Strangely, she didn't really hate Evan's teasing. Has she gotten use to it? Or was it just her mind playing trick on her?

She shrugged, as she executed a half-nelson and a knee-drop at the same time.

Evan galloped until he came to a stable on the corner of the street. He was quite freaked out indeed. How was he supposed to know Alyce could wrestle? Perhaps he made a dire mistake for picking on her from the first time. Will he survive afterwards? He didn't know. Evan saw a soldier standing guard at the stable, and charged. His lance punctured his heart, instantly killing the soldier. But at the same time, his lance snagged something.

"Hmmm, a door key. Perhaps, something is inside in this stable."

Evan dismounted, and opened the door cautiously. The light fell upon a young woman, who was straining against her bonds.

"Ah! A damsel in distress! I must be in luck!"

But taking a closer look, Evan gasped.

"Sasha? Is that you?"

"Mmmmph!"

The ex-commander struggled, and Evan quickly undid her bonds, only to receive a slap.

"That's a really quick way to untie me, Evan. It took ten seconds. You could've done it under five."

Sasha snapped, as she jumped up and grabbed her sword and javelin which were lying on the high shelf nearby. Evan looked flustered.

"Gee, Sasha. Aren't you at least glad to see your former squad-mate?"

"After all that trouble you caused to me? You have no idea what you are missing."

Quickly, Sasha (Dragoon, Lv. 5) jumped on her horse and galloped out of the stable. Evan just stood, stupefied.

"Great. Just great. Now, not only Alyce is going to pay me back, but that Sasha will also get me, too. Boo-Hoo!"

Alyce meanwhile ran up the street, trying to look for that moron Evan. But hearing a scuffle in the nearby block, she stopped to have a look.

It was a female Dragoon, fighting a band of rioters. Unlike Evan, who relied much on power, she instead seemed more agile, using such trait to her advantage. Sasha casually thrust her sword into a militia's head, while she held a javelin in her other hand to plunge it into another enemy. An archer tried to shoot at her, notching an arrow in his bow. Yet, Sasha leapt from the horse and did a summersault, while the arrow whizzed straight below her. Landing back on the saddle, she simply trampled the pathetic man with her horse. Watching all this, Alyce stood awed, while Sasha rode by.

"Are you with them, or with me?"

"Oh, I'm with the princess. She is here personally, and I am her escort."

Alyce responded proudly.

"Princess? Here? I must get to her and inform the situation! Do you need a ride?"

"Sure."

Alyce scrambled behind Sasha, and they took off down the street.

Soon, the pair approached a worn-looking princess, who was covered in soot and blood. Ronald, Lester, and Celine followed her, looking quite exhausted. Alyce dismounted, while Sasha saluted.

"Princess! Sasha Levine of the Wellest City Guards reporting in! Current situation seems under control, and the rebels have been subdued for the moment."

Lena wearily nodded.

"At ease, commander. What happened here? Was this an attack from outside?"

Sasha's face fell.

"No milady. There was a large mutiny in Wellest. Militia and even my men rose up against the authorities, and…most of us who resisted were killed."

Lena stood silently for a moment. She found nothing to say. But she knew she had mistaken. The reality was much graver than she had thought.

"We should've seen this coming, milady. Even the soldiers were affected by Rionism. They are, after all, people like us."

Evan said, trotting up the street. Ronald suddenly cut in.

"But given such effect, there is no saying how much of the Metician army has defected to the rebels. The other cities could've have fallen already."

"I...I can't believe it. I always thought people held their beliefs most sacred. But in one promise to change their lives, all things overturned…"

Celine said gravely. All said nothing, lost in their thoughts.

Alyce spoke up suddenly.

"What shall we do now, milady? We are all at your command, but we cannot stay here. The rebels will certainly return, in greater numbers."

"Ay. But we cannot guarantee our safety in any part of Meticia now, can we?"

Ronald asked. Lena seemed thoughtful.

"We shall head south."

"South?"

"South, milady?"

Lena nodded.

"We shall try to cross the border into Terabius. Duke Larson was most helpful to our cause in the past years, and I will try to get help from him."

"The most direct path will take about two days, milady. We shall be with you to the very end."

Sasha said. All others nodded in grim assent

As sun set behind them, Lena's entourage slowly headed south, away from the city. Lena looked back to see Wellest for the last time. Amongst the ruins, charred my smoke and fire, she could almost hear the cries of those lost, and sorrows of those who suffered. Holding back her tears, the princess continued on, vowing herself that one day, she shall return to restore peace in her land.

This was a bit longer than the former chapters…

I think some parts in this story was a bit weak, but nevertheless, I tried to make it as exciting as possible…

And two new chicks, Sasha (Cross Kent with Kyle) and Celine (A bit like Natasha from FE:SS)

R&R!


	7. Part 1, Act 5: Desperate Times

Sorry for the holdup! I was busy with schoolwork, but I am back!

R&R!

Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lao Who Mai and Ultimate Aries, whose OCs appear in this act.

Act 5: Desperate Times

A day has passed since Princess Lena departed from the smoldering ruins of Wellest. Though low on supplies, the party nevertheless pushed on to reach the borders of Terabius. In order to avoid any possible attacks from the rebels, they used deserted roads, and traveled through forests. The moral of the entourage was low, but nevertheless, Lena tried to be cheerful. Yet, her heart grew heavy from the horrors of war they witnessed so far.

Still, many things did change in her subjects. While Lena was happy to engage in interesting conversation with Celine and Lester, Evan was now getting at every opportunity to stay away form Alyce. Alarmed by his new discovery of her talent, he grew increasingly silent and quite miserable, while Alyce used this chance to pay back most of what he had done to her in the past years. Of course, it didn't also really help that Sasha was here as well. Now, she was occasionally throwing Alyce some tips how to torment him most painfully.

"Oh, by the light, why did we ever stop at Wellest? Why? Why?"

Evan sighed, as trotted down the path.

"What's the matter, big boy? Chicken? Who's your mommy now, heh?"

"Well, has he ever been a big boy? I think he's merely a baby."

Alyce and Sasha giggled merrily, while Evan buried his face in his hands.

The party was currently not so far from the border, according to the map. They all had fresh hopes in Terabius, though they did not know what future had in store for them.

As they were trekking through a plain, Ronald suddenly perked up. Running up to the nearest hill, he began to scan the horizon. The rest stopped, surprised.

"Do you see anything, Ronald?"

Lena shouted to him.

"A rider is approaching from the west! He is all alone though."

"Is it one of the rebels?"

"I can't say yet...He has blond hair and wearing a heavy armor, though."

Lena's heart suddenly gave a jolt, and she quickly scrambled up the hill. As the rider drew near, her suspicion bloomed into a joyful surprise.

"Nelson! Is that you? Is that really you?"

The Cataphract drew beside Lena, his horse snorting heavily. Nelson smiled weakly at the joyful princess, and toppled forward onto the ground. Two arrows were sticking from his back.

"Nelson!"

Panicked, Lena quickly tried to raise him up. The others rushed forward to help.

"Geezus...It's commander Nelson! Is he still alive?"

Sasha gasped, and Lester quickly checked his pulse.

"Thank the light, he still lives! Quickly, we must tend to his wounds!"

The party soon set up a camp, and Lester and Celine went about using staves and medicine to apply to the open wounds. Nelson groaned from time to time as the arrows were removed carefully, and Lena could not have been more anxious. He was a family, a friend, and a teacher to her for all her life. If he died...she would not be able to bear it.

It was late afternoon when Nelson finally came to. He sat up slowly, and drank water from a bottle.

"Are you well, Nelson?"

Lena asked, and he smiled.

"I am well, princess. It warms my heart to see you safe and sound. I heard of your departure, and rode day and night to find you."

"Nelson... To see you well makes me so happy in this time of darkness..."

Nelson suddenly frowned.

"I wish that you would be happy always, but...I bring grim tidings about the revolution. Things seem unwell."

"Sir? What do you mean?"

Alyce asked.

"The castle held out only a little longer after your escape, princess. Though we fought bravely, I was one of the few who survived the slaughter. The king and the most of the loyalists...did not survive the fall."

The apprehension gripped the faces of the rest.

"After that, I fled from the capital in search for you. But I heard the bad news continuously. It seems...that a great slaughter went up in Salone. Everyone who did not believe in Rionism was killed, and the streets were awash in blood. At least that is how the rumors went."

"My god..."

Lena closed her eyes, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Merovine now controls the capital and all of the cities with an iron fist. He will take no time organizing an army to seek you out, princess. We must flee as quickly as we can."

Lena silently nodded. As she feared, the situation seemed to get worse as time wore on. They would need to cross the borders.

"We shall leave at sunrise. Get some rest, everyone."

The morning came quickly, and Lena and her subjects prepared to continue their journey. Nelson, looking better, now trotted beside his liege, constantly looking out for danger.

"Only a bit further, princess, and we shall be at the border of Terabius. I am sure the Duke will greet us with much aid."

"I hope so, Nelson. I hope so."

Yet, problem seemed to present itself much quicker than she had expected. As the party was passing a small forest, a rustle sounded from the nearby bush. Alarmed, Lena turned as a man suddenly darted out, looking out of breath. He had a short, auburn hair with green eyes, and was wearing a robe. On his back, he was carrying a small child, who seemed asleep.

Frantically running, he nearly ran into Lena, who jumped out of the way.

"Ah, I am so sorry!"

"What is the problem, traveler? You seem troubled."

Nelson asked, and the man's face again was seized with sudden fright.

"My...uh...nephew and Iare being pursued by Rionists! I thought I had evaded them, but..."

Scarcely had he said so when three figure emerged from the woods. They wore black robes and hoods, their faces hidden.

"Ah, what's this? The princess and her company, I see... Today is a lucky day, I suppose."

One of the figures chuckled.

"The rebels!"

Lena drew out her sword, and the rest of her entourage quickly attended to their weapons.

"Please, princess...Surrender yourself and the man there, and we shall let you live."

"Never, you black-hearted fiends!"

Evan growled as he threw a javelin. It struck one of the figures, who fell with a groan.

"Ahhh, being impudent here, I see...Then please, allow us to entertain you...to death!"

The remaining figures vanished, and Lena suddenly saw that enemies were approaching from all sides. Many were militias, brigands, and guards, but there seemed to be archers and dragoons as well. Amongst them, Lena could see some robed figures she saw earlier.

"Ah! Cultists! Be careful milady. They will use dark magic from afar."

Nelson shouted, but Celine suddenly stepped forward.

"I...I will help, milady. My light magic will certainly be in advantage above the darkness they wield."

Lena smiled, and assessed the situation. They seemed quite outnumbered and surrounded, but she reckoned they will be able to hold.

The man approached Lena with an apologetic face.

"I am so sorry, milady. I never meant to get you into trouble."

Lena smiled back.

"It's all right, good sir. I will not tolerate my people's suffering, nor will allow the rebels get what they want."

"I am so...thankful, milady. I would usually assist you, but I must tend to my nephew. He has been unwell for past few days."

Over the hill, the cultist leader, whose name was Sampson, appeared. Far off, he could see the princess and her lackeys ready to defend themselves. Sampson smirked. This will indeed be a fine game.

"Attack!"

Meanwhile...

In a nearby forest, another soul, who was not yet embroiled in the conflict, was wandering around. Strangely, she--for it was a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and freckles--was staggering around in circles, squinting and waving her arms in front of her. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, puffy pants, and a headband around her head. She also had a black-and-gold armband.

"Come on. Where did my glasses go! They should be around here somewhere... Gah! I should not have walked straight into that tree!"

She dropped to her knees, and sighed.

"Come to your senses, Yenee. You can't just go around making such silly mistakes, such as dropping your glasses in the middle of the forest! A true adventure awaits you, with gold, glory, fame, villains, and an ultimate cause--"

She suddenly looked up, having heard a shout from far off. Squinting outside of the forest, she barely made out few figures, holding weapons. A triumphant grin appeared on her face.

"Aha! Villains! Thieves! YESSSS! I shall smash those who dare come close, for my fists forgive no one!"

The girl slowly prepared herself, cracking her knuckles, one by one.

At the same time, on the other side of the battle field…

The rebels were too busy charging ahead to notice a slim figure walking up the road. He was a scrawny-looking teen, with his brown hair tied in a ponytail, a pair of dark-sunglasses covering his green eyes. He was wearing long-sleeved, dark-green shirt, and a loose navy pants. Casually sauntering up the road, he was currently singing a song he made up for himself.

"Ooooh, My faaaair Laaady. If you happen to be in looove with me, grace meeeeee with a siiiiight of your sexy Unnnnderwear! If you don't wear one, thaaaat is even be-tter for meeeee. Ooooh-"

The boy suddenly came to stop at a high hill. Quickly taking off his shades, he surveyed the battle before him. He saw a group that was trying to defend themselves, and among them were-

"YEAAHOOOO! Ladies! Not just one, but four hot-looking chicks! Oooooh, I must be blessed today..."

A strange light seemed to glimmer in his eyes, and smiling, the boy drew a sharp-looking saber from its sheath while replacing his sunglasses onto his face.

"If I save them from this distress, I will certainly be... Oh, yes. I must be there at once!"

Swiftly, he charged down the hill.

Lena braced herself as the first wave of the attackers bore down onto her. She leapt the way out of a charging dragoon, and lunged upwards into his torso. The rapier pierced the light armor, and the man fell, coughing his blood. A militia, sensing a chance, charged at her with an axe. Lena winced as axe bit her shoulder, drawing out blood. Quickly, she slashed across, leaving a deep gash across the militia's chest. He didn't have enough time to groan in pain, as Ronald shot an arrow through his head.

The others were fighting on as well. Alyce, with her new iron lance, stabbed a Hunter through the stomach and lobbed him over her head. Turning, she planted a direct kick at the groin of a Soldier, who buckled in sheer pain. A slash across his head ended his misery. Sasha, meanwhile, saw a militia lunging at Ronald, who tripped back into the ground. Charging, she slashed at the militia's back as she rode by. However she didn't see a Guard extend his lance in front of her, and next thing she knew, she was falling from her horse as it tripped.

Lying dazed on the ground, Sasha managed to parry a blow from a Guard who decided she was quite vulnerable. Quickly, she slashed across the enemy's ankles, which were instantly severed. Killing him with a stab, she quickly mounted again and charged. Evan, meanwhile, was charging ahead to an enemy dragoon, who was charging back towards him as well with a lance. At the last moment, Evan switched to his javelin and threw it, instantly dismounting him.

"Great job, Captain Evan. Keep it up."

Nelson rode up, his armor and sword drenched in blood.

"Thank you, sir! I shall do my best!"

Not far off, Celine was surrounded by two cultists, who were chanting their dark spells. Celine was casting her own spell as well, but one of the cultists almost finished his, putting Celine at a slight danger. Suddenly a rock flew and slammed into the cultist's face. The cultist lost his balance and fell backwards, interrupting his incantation.

"Now, Sister Celine!"

Lester shouted, running up with another rock in his hand.

"In the name of the light...Ray!"

The sparkle of light exploded in front of the unlucky Cultist, who was instantly killed by the blast. The other cultist cast his own spell now, but gasped in surprise as his spell did almost nothing to Celine except to singe her sleeves.

Quickly, Lester lunged and began to whack him with blows from his staff, while the cultist screamed at no one to save him from a mad healer. Then, Celine saw a militia with an axe charge at him.

"Yeep!"

Celine toppled backwards, while the militia triumphantly raised his axe for a final blow. She closed her eyes tightly, expecting a very painful death.

Instead, she heard a quick slash, and a harsh scream. Opening her eyes, she saw a strange teen standing over the dead foe, with a curved sword in his hand. He was kicking at the corpse, muttering something about, "being rude to the ladies."

"Um, Th-Thank you, sir, for saving my life."

The stranger suddenly had a strange and almost dreamy expression, and he glided over to Celine and grasped her hands.

"What is your name, oh, beauteous one? Would you be so kind to grace me with your underw- I mean, your identity?"

The teen smiled at her, flashing his white teeth.

Celine panicked, but nevertheless blushed.

"I-my name is Celine..."

"Ah, Celine! What a name for such a beauty! My name is Mike (Fencer Lv. 6), Mike Harper the Gallant, protector of fair maidens and the defender of love! Surely, you have heard of me?"

"Well, actually...no..."

Mike continued to smile.

"That's no problem, lady! Now, allow me to fight for you and for other ladi...I mean for your companions! My virtuous blade will protect you to the end!"

Celine, who was now quite bewildered and freaked out, just nodded.

Mike gave her a wink, and charged back into the fight, slashing and stabbing at the enemy. Celine just stood there, her eyes wide and her face distorted with confusion.

"Who was that?"

Lester asked, as he run up to her.

"I'm not sure. I think he's on our side now...but he sure was creepy."

Lena let out a yell as she stabbed into a cultist with her rapier. Though these magicians were powerful, they seemed more vulnerable when it came to matching strength. She was now using that to her advantage.

As she was passing a nearby forest, Lena suddenly saw a strange spectacle. There was a sound of serious smacking and crunching, and a militia suddenly flew out of the forest, landing in front of her in a bloody pulp. As Lena approached the source of commotion, a hunter came flying screaming, covered with blood and bruises.

Getting even more curious, Lena walked through the bushes to get a better look. There, in the middle of a clearing, stood a young girl who was fighting a Guard, who seemed almost knocked out. Landing few punches to his jaws, the girl executed a powerful spin kick that instantly slammed the Guard into a tree. She beamed, and suddenly turned to Lena.

"Ah! Another agent of evil has arrived to test my mettle! I shall purge thee!"

The girl shouted, and began to slug at Lena wildly, while squinting her eyes. Startled, Lena stepped back away. In doing so, she suddenly spotted something shiny on the ground.

"A pair of glasses?"

Lena held it up, and instantly, the strange girl lit up.

"Ah! My glasses!"

Snatching her glasses from Lena, the girl placed it on her face, beaming.

"Ah, that's better. Thank you so much for finding my glasses! Surely, you must be one of the forces of good, since you have done such a kind deed to me!"

Lena was surprised at the sudden change in her attitude, but nevertheless smiled.

"I am Yenee (Martial Artist Lv. 5), a traveling warrior seeking adventure! If it wasn't for you, I would have been stuck here for eternity, never to see the light of glory ever again!"

Lena held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yenee. I am Lena, the former princess of Meticia. We are now fighting against the Rionists who have attacked us."

Yenee gasped.

"Wow! A royalty! And fighting against evil, too! Then, please allow me to join in your cause, princess. After all, a great adventure starts from enlisting oneself for a worthy liege!"

Lena nodded.

"I would gladly appreciate your help, Yenee. Welcome aboard."

Mike smirked as he scanned around the battlefield. All those wonderful chicks, fighting around him, and how graceful they are, too! He couldn't wait to get his hands on all of them. He soon ran into a militia who was holding a sword. Mike snorted at the way his enemy wielded the sword so clumsily. Leaping into the air, he did a series of rapid summersaults while holding his saber. As the blade spun rapidly along with him, it shredded the militia's head into a pulp. Mike landed gracefully on his feet, smiling.

On the other side of the field, Lena and Yenee were quickly making their way towards Sampson, cutting through any enemies that stood between them. Though Lena could not believe how anyone would fight without a weapon, she had be surprised at how enemies went flying from series of quick punches and kicks Yenee executed with ease. Soon enough, most of the enemies were down, while the rest of Lena's entourage cleaned up the rest.

Sampson could not believe how quickly his minions fell. Perhaps he underestimated the princess's powers. Nevertheless, she will die, he thought. And the fugitive and especially the child he protected will be led back to the capital. Sampson began to weave an incantation, dark runes forming in his hands.

"For the power of darkness...Shadow!"

A beam of pure darkness shot towards the princess, who barely moved out of its way. Grinning, Sampson began to weave another blow...until Yenee, who snuck up quietly, kicked the tome away from his hands.

As Sampson looked, dismayed, at the tome falling into a nearby stream, the last thing he heard from behind was, "I hate anyone who attacks ladies..."

Then, nothing.

Mike grimaced as he sheathed his saber into its scabbard. This cultist was indeed unpleasant, he decided. Whistling, he slowly walked back to the group, who gathered around a hot chick called Princess Lena. Mike knew he will stay with this group for some time. After all, there were many chicks in this party, and who knows how many more ladies he will encounter as he traveled?

The group now gathered to take an assessment of the situation. Luckily no one was seriously injured, save some cuts and scratches. Lena spoke to the tired group.

"Thank you all for fighting today. I also give thanks to our new companions Yenee and Mike for their help."

The man who was tending to his nephew went up to the princess.

"It is with my sincere heart to express my gratitude to you, milady. My nephew and I are indebted to you. Oh, and my name is Tobias. I am a traveling preacher making a living all around the world."

Lena smiled.

"I have done what must be done, Master Tobias. Is your nephew well?"

"I am. I give you my earnest gratitude, princess."

A child made his way into the group.

Though he was an ordinary child with titanium-blond hair and red eyes, the child seems to have a strange force around him that made him almost unnatural. Lena was quite surprised how a child could speak so eloquently.

"What is your name, child?"

"My name is Raphael, as other people call me. You can address me however you wish though, milady."

The boy smiled innocently, and Lena couldn't help but to smile back.

The Sun was high when the party finally parted ways. Lena watched Tobias and his nephew, Raphael, slowly walk towards the horizon.

"Don't you feel uneasy, princess, how strange that boy was? And what could the Rionists possibly want from them?"

Nelson spoke quietly beside her.

"We may not know yet, Nelson. But I have a feeling that this meeting will not be our last."

Lena replied.

"In the meantime, shall we continue our way?"

Lena turned to join her entourage as they made their way towards the border, with hope shining for their future.

Meanwhile...At Salone, former Metician capital...

The throne room was dimly lit by torches that looked over a lone figure sitting on the throne. Merovine, the leader of the Rionists, sat there contemplating the recent events. They have secured the entire kingdom, and the number of followers has been increasing steadily. However, the news of the princess's escape and the failure to catch the boy vexed him even more. Without the boy, the mission would only be half complete.

"So, you have failed to capture him?"

A cold voice spoke, startling Merovine. At the corner of the dark room, a figure stood, almost invisible but to the prophet. Merovine knew well enough who it was already.

"We will capture him, soon enough. He cannot have gone far."

The figure chuckled.

"Remember Merovine. This task must be carried out promptly. You know the importance of our mission...as well as the way how our master will react to this news."

Merovine flinched a little, and spoke once more.

"I will get him. I can promise you that."

The figure smiled once more and as he started to vanish into thin air.

"But, once the boy heads for the eastern lands, remember that it will be I who will take over the duty to capture him."

With that, he was gone.

Merovine began to contemplate once more, but sighed. This task seemed to get more difficult as the time went on. The prophet decided to send more men into the countryside to scour Meticia.

All shall be done for the glorious day he awaited in the future.


	8. Part 1, Act 6: Trouble Abroad

HA! Thought I was dead? Nope! I am still alive, with another chapter!

R&R!

Note: I decided to undergo a change in my story. I decided to make it a bit shorter, so that the text is much easier to handle. It means less action scenes, but please, this is much easier for me to write, and easier for you to read. If you have any complaints or suggestions, please email me.

Act 6: Trouble Abroad

The sun brightly shone as a group of people made their way down the road. At the head of the group was a brown-haired girl, who was merrily talking to a tall horseman riding beside her. Behind them, men and women marched, some talking, some laughing, and for one particular teen, frowning.

Indeed, it was a disappointing day for Mike, who found his flirting tactics rejected by every woman in the entourage. First, there was frightened Celine, who trembled helplessly until Lester came to rescue and batted Mike away from her. Then, there was Sasha, who grunted with disgust at his approach and merely rode away. Finally, there was Alyce, whom he just finished flirting, and she just… Mike shuddered. He didn't like to remember what happened exactly ten minutes ago. And of course, there was that wacky Yenee, who had no clue what "flirting" meant, but instead nagged him why he wouldn't say some nice things to her as he did to other girls. Mike practically had to take his precious time getting her off his nerves. What was wrong with this entourage? Was it just him, or was it just the girls who were different?

Evan, who was riding by, could not help but to feel pity for Mike. For him, romance was a cheap toy that men enjoy for no reason, and thus he did not take interest in any girls in his company. On the contrary, Evan sometimes wondered whether they were really girls, save perhaps his liege and Celine. But Evan hated to see anyone so feeling low, especially because of romance.

Approaching Mike, Evan casually threw a question.

"Not having any luck, Mike?"

The fencer's face darkened. He shrugged and let out another sigh.

"Look, kid. You are all getting wrong here. See, these women will not buy into your sycophantic and corny approaches."

"What do you mean?"

Evan held up his finger.

"These ladies are warriors, Mike, and intellectuals. They are...well...not stupid enough to be treated so childishly, see. Instead, these women want something more serious and charming."

Mike's face fell.

"If you say so, too, then look's like I lost the bet."

"What do you mean, bet?"

Evan asked.

Mike's face turned dreamy as he looked up into the air.

"See, before I set out in my journey, me and my twin sister made a bet. I said that I could seduce any women with princely and fancy words. But my sister said that a bit of seriousness must be mingled with flirting to make the approach witty and irresistible. Well, so before we parted ways, we made a bet to see who would get hooked up first."

Mike let out a short laugh.

"Well, looks like I have doing this all wrong, heh? But still, everyone can get a second chance..."

Evan smiled.

"So, my friend, it is time for you to see that life is not all about women. You have to enjoy your life instead of chasing after ladies-"

But Mike was already gone. Far off, Evan could see him approaching Celine, who seemed quite surprised.

"Dear Sister Celine, I would like to apologize for my actions earlier. See, I can be light-headed sometimes, and make mistakes, so-"

Evan sighed while Mike blabbered away using his newfound tactic. That kid had brains alright, Evan decided. But to use that for women!

He wasn't sure what was wrong with the world.

---------------------------

The sun was up high when the party crossed the border of Terabius. Princess Lena was looking forward to expect what kind of aid they would receive from the duke. She had met him couple of times in the past, and she knew that he was a noble and courageous man. Though elderly, Duke Larson was Meticia's ally for many years.

"Do you think we can see the duke soon, Nelson?"

The knight nodded.

"Absolutely, princess. Soon, we'll arrive in a small town, where the garrisons of Terabius will welcome us."

Lena smiled. Perhaps, this was not going to be as difficult as she had worried before. She looked back at her entourage. For their sake, she shall succeed. Ahead, she could make out the glimpse of the town.

---------------------------

Meanwhile...at the said town...

The villagers of Sumperton have relatively enjoyed their quiet lives for many years. But on this day, things were not so. The villagers all stayed in their houses, as numerous soldiers swarmed the community. In the middle of the square, a burly horseman, named Charlton, sat on his horse, impatiently looking over his men. His task here has been slow and boring, with not much success so far. He jabbed at the nearby soldier.

"You man, have you seen the trace of that traitor yet? I am getting impatient here!"

"We are doing our best sir. He was spotted last here in this village. We believe he is still in town!"

Charlton gritted his teeth. The sun was hot enough to get on his nerves, and he was sure that he will mess someone up pretty bad if nothing interesting happened.

Suddenly, he saw one of his dragoons riding up. The man stopped, and saluted.

"Commander Charlton. We have spotted a group heading this way! It looks like Princess Lena of Meticia and her entourage!"

A surprised look came over Charlton, which was quickly replaced by the look of greed and excitement.

"Heh, heh, heh. Looks like this is my lucky day. If I bring her to my liege, than I'll get promoted, get more money, and-"

Hurrying forward, he shouted at his men.

"Alright, men! Prepare for battle! We shall capture the princess!"

Charlton rode forward, as his men readied themselves.

However, unknown to them, a figure had overheard the entire conversation while crouching in a nearby alley. He was a handsome young teen with reddish-orange hair and blue eyes, with his long curly hair tied into a knot behind his back. He wore a cape with shoulder-guards, leather pants, silk shirts, and held a tome in his hands.

The teen grimaced with horror as he swore.

"Princess Lena? Here? Damnation! She must not be attacked! The relationship between Meticia and Terabius must not be severed! Ah, uncle...fool...why did you start all this disaster?"

Ducking into darkness, the teen vanished.

---------------------------

Princess Lena felt an eerie presence as she entered the town. The place seemed deserted, but it seemed as if someone was watching her. The rest of the group warily ventured forward.

"Nelson, I feel uneasy here. Are you sure this is the right place?"

The horseman frowned.

"I am definitely sure, milady. This is so strange. It's as if something has happened here."

As on cue, a huge fall of fire suddenly slammed into him. Nelson quickly lurched out of the way, but suffered some burns.

Lena and her entourage suddenly found themselves surrounded. From the crowd of soldiers that stood in front of them, a horseman rode forward, sneering.

"Welcome, princess. Welcome to Terabius. Now, will you grace us by disarming yourself and your subjects?"

Commander Charlton smirked.

Lena looked bewildered.

"What madness is this, commander? We are from Meticia, and we are not your enemies!"

Nelson suddenly drew his lance.

"Treachery! Prepare to defend yourselves!"

Charlton continued to leer.

"Too late for that, princess. My liege had decreed that all Meticians would be considered enemies. If you won't surrender, you'll die."

Lena assessed the situation quickly. There seemed to be no way of negotiations. She did not know what was going on, but she decided to find out afterwards. Lena grimly drew her rapier.

"So, is that your decision? Well, then you'll all die! Attack!"

The Terabian soldiers surged forward, their weapons bristling. Lena let out a shout.

"Defend yourselves! For Meticia! YAAAAHHHH!"

Yenee sighed as she cracked her knuckles. It seemed her new liege was in a big trouble now. Stepping forward, she readied herself for assault.

"Nervous, Yenee?"

Sasha rode up to her, grimly holding her sword.

"No. On the contrary, I find this new adventure quite exciting. It's just like in the book!"

Sasha eyed Yenee as if she had gone mad, her face a little twitching.

"Right...anyways, I see that they have Casters with them. They will use anima magic to assault us, but I hear they are weak physically. Use that to your advantage."

"Thanks, Sasha. By the way, your face is all funny if I look from here. You'd better see Lester."

Yenee ran forward as enemies charged. It's time for great deeds!

Both sides clashed with banging of metal and flesh. Amidst that chaos, Lena approached Nelson, who was fighting of some soldiers.

"Nelson, I think we are short on supplies. Would you mind going to the armory and the shop to pick some weapons for us?"

"Yes, milady."

"Also, warn any villagers you meet to stay out of this mess."

As Lena watched Nelson gallop off, a soldier charged at her with his lance. Dodging, she pierced his head and kicked the body away.

Nearby, others were proving themselves quite well. Alyce and Sasha was teaming up against a team of dragoons, who were being dragged down from their horses by Alyce's lance and then trampled by Sasha. Lester was going back and forth, healing those who were wounded, and occasionally throwing rocks at the enemy. Celine was beside him, casting spells to cover them. All the time, Yenee was busy karate-chopping some soldiers with her kicks and punches.

A dragoon charged at Yenee, trying to pierce her with his sword. Yenee smirked, and slowly gathered her hands together. Focusing, a ball of pure energy began to whirl in her hands.

"Air-Render!"

She thrust the ball into the chest of the horse, which was instantly knocked backward into the wall. The dragoon unfortunately flew from the saddle, and smashed into a nearby house.

"How did you do that?"

Evan asked as he rode by, his new steel lance bloody.

"Well, all martial artists learn how to manipulate the energy of the body according to their will. This is not my best, but I am sure I'll improve."

Meanwhile, Mike ran into a fencer, who brandished his sword with a snarl.

Mike sighed.

"Look. You are holding that sword in a wrong way. If you do that, that allows me to-"

Lunging forward, Mike slashed across the fencer's hand, knocking his sword. Grabbing it, Mike simply cut the fencer across his belly, disemboweling him.

Ronald cringed.

"Hey, Mike. Isn't that too harsh?"

"Nope. I can never tolerate anyone who has never learned their swordplay the right way. I mean, they don't deserve to flaunt their "skills" in front of a real master, right?"

Not far away from them, Lena suddenly noticed some enemies sneaking up from the side.

"Mike! Ronald! Cover our left flank!"

The fencer and the hunter quickly darted into the alley, expecting some fierce clashing of steel. Instead, they found themselves face to face with several casters, who were chanting up their spells.

"Duck!"

Ronald and Mike launched themselves into the nearby alley, as several fireballs exploded where they were earlier before. Sweating, Mike tried to think of a way to get past those nuisances. Suddenly, he spotted several barrels of water on a balcony of a nearby house.

The casters happened to be right below it.

Smirking, he whispered his plan to Ronald, who grinned. Plucking some arrows from the quiver, Ronald shot through the barrels. A huge downpour of water engulfed the casters, who shouted in panic.

But most importantly, their tomes were now soaked into a messy pulp, messing up their spells and texts that allowed the casters to cast spells.

"Now!"

The pair darted out of the alley and attacked the confused casters, slashing or shooting them quickly.

Lena, meanwhile, made herself towards the end of the town along with the rest of the team. Although the Terabian soldiers were numerous, they found themselves outmatched by Meticia's seasoned veterans. Lena cringed as her sword snapped in half.

"Milady!"

Nelson galloped towards the group, laden with weapons.

"I acquired some items from the locals as well as the supplies. Here is a Dragonshield, an antitoxin, and an iron blade. The shop even gave me a discount!"

Seizing the iron blade, Lena made herself toward the very end of the town, where Evan was exchanging blows with Charlton, who was blabbering nonsense.

"No one shall defeat me! I will live, and be wealthy, and be powerful, and-"

"Enough with your bullcrap!"

Yenee flew towards the raving commander, and unseated him with a flying kick. Charlton fell backwards with a scream onto the ground. Staggering back up, he saw the princess swing back a heavy sword.

"Oh, crap," were his last words.

---------------------------

Lena panted as she let the blade down. The sword was much heavier than the iron swords she used, and much clumsier. She decided to work on her arm strength.

Lester, meanwhile, was looking down at the dead corpse of Charlton. He let out a delighted cry when he found a ring around a finger.

"Yay! The Guilding Ring! I must put this to good use!"

He walked towards the rest of the group, who all were gathered. They all looked tired, but had no major injuries. Nevertheless, they all looked grim.

"I don't understand. Why would Terabius betray us? If that commander was acting on the direct order of the duke..."

Nelson muttered. Lena seemed quite skeptical.

"Duke Larson is not a person to do this to us. I wonder if this was also a Rionist doing."

"Princess Lena!"

A figure approached the group. It was a teen around Lena's age. (The teen from the earlier scene, in the alley)

"Who are you?"

Lena asked warily.

"I'll explain all of this very soon. For now, we must get out of here. More soldiers will likely come shortly. Follow me."

Lena and the rest of the group quickly followed the stranger out of the town.

---------------------------

Soon, they came to a forest, where everything was quiet. The teenager motioned them so settle.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Princess Lena. My name is Sirius Larson, son of Martel Larson. The late Duke Larson was my grandfather."

"You mean you were one of those who ordered to attack us?"

Evan snarled, but Lena gasped.

"Wait-What! What do you mean 'late'?"

Sirius's face fell.

"Let me explain. The trouble began couple days later after we heard of the revolution. My grandfather was at the capital, trying to calm down the frightened citizens. My father was out on the border, making sure no hostilities threatened Terabius. In the middle of all this, my grandfather suddenly passed away."

"Passed away!"

Sirius nodded.

"At least that's what we were told. After the death, it should have been my father, the rightful heir to the throne, who should've become the duke. But instead, it was my uncle and my father's brother, Marlon, who seized power."

"My uncle was a cruel and scheming man. He had always emphasized that Terabius was powerful enough to break away from the allegiance to Meticia. Upon my grandfather's death, he suddenly seized the capital with his private army and mercenaries. My father tried to react, but it was too late. My uncle has bribed or forced most of the generals of Terabius to his side, as well as the majority of the army. When my father confronted him, my uncle branded my father and his followers traitors."

The group listened, struck with horror. Sirius continued.

"Since then, my father and his forces have set up a resistance movement to oust the usurper from his throne. Our numbers grow daily from deserters and oppressed citizens fleeing from the iron rule. Yet, my uncle continues to hunt for us while at the same time preparing an invasion to Meticia."

"What!"

Lena gasped. Sirius sighed.

"I can assure that neither my father nor I am in this plan. We all believe that the harmony between Meticia and Terabius should continue to exist. I am so sorry to land you into more trouble, princess. With the revolution, nothing has been the same for us and the rest of the world."

Lena fell silent. She had escaped her homeland to escape trouble, but now, it seemed that she was in more trouble than before. Will peace ever find her? More importantly, her hope of getting aid from Terabius has been dashed. What should she do now?

"I am sure you have a lot of things in mind. But let us first go to our base. Our father will be most pleased to accept your company."

Sirius smiled.

Without any choice left, Princess Lena and her company followed Sirius, still shaken by this sudden turmoil.

R&R!

**Note: I need your help!**

**I am looking for a replacement or an alternative for Hawk Rider. I thought perhaps hawks and gryphons were too similar. So, the alternative should be a flyer, (except pegasi, wyverns, or dragons) and realistic, too. **

**So HELP ME!**


End file.
